


Was It Worth It?

by Anoel



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, post-513, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is forever worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephmck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stephmck).



Song: "Was It Worth It?" by The Pet Shop Boys  
Source: Queer as Folk S1-5  
Size: 34 MB WMV  
Download: [Was It Worth It?](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-WasItWorthIt.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
